


i want something just like this

by phantasm_png



Series: 5undy stories :) [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff and Humor, Hey, Language of Flowers, Other, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, and its 1.8k words WOO, i think i should clarify this, if theres any mistakes pls tellme, no beta we die in pain, oh well, still below 2k words though lmao, thats it lmao - Freeform, this took me like 3-4 days to write, this was not at all edited because i just cannot find it in myself to edit, this whole thing is just fluff, thx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasm_png/pseuds/phantasm_png
Summary: fundy woke up to the soft rays of the morning sun shining on his face, an empty space in the bed beside him, where he would usually wake up with his arms around his fiancé. oh, right.today was his wedding.or, 5up and fundy get married.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/5up
Series: 5undy stories :) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110782
Comments: 24
Kudos: 309





	i want something just like this

**Author's Note:**

> SCREAMS  
> i spent a very long time writing this so  
> i hope its up to ur standards!! sorry if theres any like grammar / spelling mistakes i made  
> im jsut so tired and wowwowowowow this was so fun to write but also muscles gone :(
> 
> mxn  
> mr 5ups stream starts soon so  
> gonna leave this here and thn leave  
> cw as always: ooc characters heehee woohoo
> 
> EDIT: ao3 deleted the 5up tag i  
> dhmu im an idiot  
> 

fundy woke up to the soft rays of the morning sun shining on his face, an empty space in the bed beside him, where he would usually wake up with his arms around his fiancé. _oh, right._

_today was his wedding._

a smile slowly spreading across his face, fundy threw himself out of bed, taking care to rearrange the covers after he’d gotten out from underneath them- five would always check up to make sure the bed was made later on, and he wouldn’t be surprised if the plant hybrid would hurry upstairs after their wedding to do that as well.

( _hopefully this one turns out better than the last._ )

humming to himself as he dressed in the mirror, fundy admired his reflection. he and five had decided to pick out their outfits together, disregarding the traditional rules of not being able to see the “bride’s” outfit before the wedding itself. however, it seemed that they _would_ be arriving at the wedding separately. it made sense, fundy supposed- considering how protective five’s older sister was, hafu would never have let the two of them go together without accompaniment.

sometimes, he admired her for it, but other times it was just bothersome- it meant that he wouldn’t be able to see five till noon that day, and frankly, the fox hybrid wasn’t too sure how long he could go without seeing his fiancé.

( _he’ll be your husband soon enough._ )

finally, slipping the rose that five had given him on one of their first dates together in his hair, fundy looked at himself in the mirror. dressed in a dark maroon suit with gold leaf trim- a design that five had personally picked out for him so as to make it as different from his previous wedding- and with his signature hat perched on his head, fundy smiled at himself. the rose was nestled in between his hat and fox ear; a reminder of how the two had started out.

“funderson!” a sharp voice took him out of his thoughts, gumi’s high-pitched tone echoing from downstairs. “you better be ready for your wedding!” a chuckle accompanied her, the tone indicating that it was either punz or sam. walking down, it became apparent that it was both of them; all three of his friends dressed in formal attire (gumi was wearing a pink suit, which made fundy stifle a smile) and with matching grins on their faces. 

“can’t believe you’re the one getting married to radish boy,” punz laughed, grinning at the expression on fundy’s face. “hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” “just that i didn’t think your mutual simping would lead _this_ far.” sam gave a light laugh from the side as the four of them made it outside. “trueee!” gumi chimed in, reaching up to adjust the fox hybrid’s bowtie. 

“this is gonna be a _lot_ better than your last one, funderson. so don’t give us that expression, kay? lighten up, you’re getting married! and to the gamer himself as well!” sam and punz nodded their agreements from the car, and fundy, with a significantly larger smile, made his way to them.

* * *

at the reception hall, fundy allowed himself to grin as he viewed the wedding chapel. it was, obviously, _far_ different from his last. five had insisted on a wedding somewhere smaller, calmer. somewhere that reminded him of home- a garden. the lush, warm scenery around them was indeed a change from the colder, larger wedding hall he’d stood in the last time around. 

( five didn’t say anything about it when he was asked, but fundy suspected that it may have been something to do with the bitter memories from his last marriage that also had him insisting on a different environment. )

pink and orange flowers grew just about everywhere- five told him that the pink ones were carnations, and the orange ones were roses. ( frankly, he hadn’t known that there were orange variants of roses until five had come into his life. ) peonies and red roses decorated the ceilings of the large chapel, tulips and gillyflowers in vases at the sides.

standing up in front of the audience, which was much larger this time around- he could see hafu, steve, dakotas, peter and more of five’s friends to the leftmost seats while people like ant, sam, tubbo and others they both knew were seated to the right- fundy found himself getting rather nervous. his father evidently noticed, because wilbur leaned forwards with a reassuring smile on his face, squeezing fundy’s shoulder lightly. “don’t worry. five seems like he’s _actually_ a good match for you.” 

the unspoken words lingered between the two of them- _‘he’s better than dream.’_ the mood was somewhat tense again for a few seconds, before tommy and ranboo came down the aisle together. 

like before, tommy was the flower boy- five had thought it was amusing when he heard of what had happened, and so tommy was once again handed the basket of petals to throw. ranboo had the rings on a pink cushion decorated with an amber trim, something that fundy had decided on.

the rest of the procession was somewhat of a blur- fundy didn’t register the fact that five was there until the other stood in front of him at the altar, a gorgeous sight of pinks and whites. five’s suit had been custom-made, like fundy’s. pink ribbon adorned just about every surface, and the vines that typically gripped his legs had been adjusted with the suit to make sure that five felt more comfortable. the plant hybrid clutched a bouquet of orange and pink roses in his hands, the small smile on his face painting a picturesque scene.

“friends, families, furries..” wilbur started the opening remarks, fundy spacing out for the first bit of it.

a whisper drew him out of his thoughts. “hey,” five murmured to him, eyes flitting towards the audience for a second. “feeling nervous?” “kind of,” fundy whispered back, hiding a smile. it reminded him of sharing a secret on the playground- familiar and comforting; something that he’d never felt while being with dream. his fiancé ( his husband? ) shot him a reassuring smile. “it’ll be done soon, and then we can just relax.” with that, five straightened back up, eyes flitting towards wilbur and fundy.

“..fundy, do you take five-up roseus to be your lawfully wedded husband?” wilbur asked softly and calmly, a hint of a smile nearly breaking through on his mostly stoic features. “i do.” “and you, five, do you take fundy salmo-soot to be your lawfully wedded husband?” “i do.” 

“may i have the rings?” ranboo came up offering the rings on a red cushion with gold trim; wilbur carefully taking both of them off. handing them to fundy, he and five exchanged the rings. “now, if you both could please exchange your vows. fundy?” “okay, uhm- please keep in mind this is all impromptu because i thought we agreed on a vowless wedding,” five laughed, “we did! it’s fine, i’ll make something up as well,” 

“okay, okay- uh, five. i know we kind of met in a weird fashion-” the other man made a face, no doubt remembering their first meeting on the otv server, “-but i’ve learnt to love- and care for you. i pledge to love and honour you for the rest of my days. yeah, i think that’s it- i didn’t prepare vows this time i’m sorry-” five was basically bent over with laughter by now, and so was the rest of the wedding audience. “it’s- it’s fine, i didn’t- i didn’t prepare anything either,” five choked out, tears in his eyes. “i- can i say my definitely not improv vows?” “yeah,” wilbur said, stifling laughter. 

“uhm, well.. let’s see, how do i start this.. uh, well fundy, the first time we met was definitely.. something, but we’ve definitely improved our relationship since then! uh, do you remember that one time you murdered me after our date in cold blood? yeah, even though you did that- and also killed me after you told me to sleep in your bed, and all the other times you’ve murdered me- i still love you. i promise to love and honour you for the rest of my days, through death and disease, and all that other stuff.” 

“alright then- before we carry on, is there anyone who believes these two should not be wed?” silence dominated the chapel, the laughter from the ad-lib vows having worn off. “okay then. with that, i pronounce you two, lawfully wedded husbands.”

“you may now kiss the groom.” with that, five grinned at him, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him in closer. “i love you,” the shorter of the two whispered to him before pressing their lips together. fundy could vaguely register the clapping and cheering from the audience, but his mind was focused on the man in his arms- his fiancé, his _husband_ \- and how much he loved him.

“okay, okay, break it up!” tommy’s screams cut him out of his reverie. “there are _children_ here, you know!” it felt like it had been hours, _days_ , when they broke apart, while in reality it had only been a few seconds or so. “piss off then, you child!” fundy called into the crowd, tommy’s loud and overexaggerated gasp drawing chuckles and laughs from the rest of the audience. 

“pfft,” five snickered from beside him. “it’s fine, it’s _fineee,_ ” he grinned, fundy pulling him in closer as he did so. “is it time for the bouquet throw?” the plant hybrid questioned, wilbur shrugging in response. “i googled how to officiate a wedding 5 minutes ago in order to refresh my memory for how to do this. i don’t know when things are supposed to happen.” 

five rolled his eyes, and tugging himself out of fundy’s grasp, he promptly chucked the bouquet of roses into the crowd, turning around afterwards to see who either caught it or got hit by it. a quick cursory glance signified that red got hit smack in the face, punz and sam laughing next to him while ant sat mortified, with his head in his hands. someone in the crowd shouted a loud, “now kiss!” towards ant and red, and fundy merely laughed, hand gripped in his _husband’s_ tightly.

“ _is it time to get wasted yet?!_ ” gumi screamed from the audience, just about everyone cheering and shouting their approval. wilbur had already slipped off the stage, and five merely laughed before making a shoo-ing motion towards the doors of the chapel. “let’s see whether or not gumi passes out after 5 shots this time, everybody,” “ _fuck you, pink man!_ ” “watch it, that’s _my_ brother!” 

as everybody started slowly making their way out of the chapel, five tugged on fundy’s hand slightly. “hey,” “hey?” “i love you.” fundy smiled softly. “i love you too.”

( _yeah, definitely better than your last wedding._ )

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 is a pissbaby just let me fucking post smh


End file.
